


Here's Hoping

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Assassination Classroom stories [23]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Misgendering, Nonbinary Karma, Supportive E Class, Trans Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston





	

"I'm not a girl!" Nagisa said, annoyed at his classmates. 

It's been the same since first year, back when he figured out that he wasn't a girl after all.

The only one who stayed in his life after learning he was trans was Karma. 

Who was currently sitting in their desk, watching as Rio teased Nagisa for looking so feminine. 

Nobody but them knew Nagisa was trans. But God, did the entirety of E class know how much it bothered the blue haired boy that he looked so feminine. 

"Prove it." Rio said, a joking smile on her face. 

Nagisa froze, staring at the blond girl as if she had just hit him. 

Karma spoke up then. "My, I didn't know you were that eager to get into his pants, Nakamura." They remarked, smirking when the girl went red and started denying the statement. "No? Then why did you just ask him to strip?"

It set everyone away from the reason for the request and Karma watched as Nagisa slouched, keeping his head down the rest of class. 

During gym, Karma finally spoke up. 

"You good, Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked up at them in surprise before smiling faintly. "Yeah. Thanks for earlier, Karma."

"Anytime." 

* * *

Coming into class with his hair down was a nightmare, but he had to because he couldn't just get it right while he was walking. 

"Is that what it looks like down? Huh." This came from Kayano. 

Karma only smirked as Nagisa pulled his hair up as he usually did, taking note that nobody seemed to pay much mind to the long hair. 

But they knew that Nagisa wanted it cut. It was only a matter of time. 

* * *

It was parent teacher night before anyone knew anything was off about Nagisa. 

Karma watched as he came into the E class building, his hair down, a dress covering his body, and his mother right behind him. 

"Woah, Nagisa," Nakamura started, but Karma intervened, hissing into her ear. 

"Don't say anything to him about it."

Nakamura gave them a strange look, but nodded. 

And it was a shake, really, that Karasuma didn't get the memo because everyone started paying attention when he spoke to Nagisa's mother, tone extremely displeased and a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, but why are you referring to Nagisa using female pronouns?"

So he hadn't missed the flinch that Nagisa gave every time his mother used she pronouns. 

"Because she's female."

Karma watched as Nagisa sunk in on himself. 

"I see. We'll have to have a private talk. Now, if you would."

Once they'd left the room, Karma spoke up. "Sucks to be you right now, huh?" They asked, digging through their school bag - they'd gotten some strange looks for it, but everyone understood when they drug out a pair of jeans and handed them to Nagisa. "Don't worry, Mr. K will set her straight."

Nagisa just pushed the jeans away, staring at Karma. "It won't matter. She won't listen."

* * *

The next day, everyone had questions. 

And that day, Karma decided to come out as nonbinary, requesting they use different pronouns for them.

They stood beside Nagisa as he explained about being trans, pre-op.

To them, it explained a lot. 

And it pissed them all off to know that Nagisa's mom knew and just didn't care that she was hurting her son. 

The jokes slowed down, but never fully stopped. 

Difference is, now Nagisa understood it wasnt because he didn't pass. It was just jokes between friends. 

And so what if others took them seriously?

He didn't.

 

 

 


End file.
